More Than Friends, Family
by KorenBlofis
Summary: Percy befriends a fourteen year old at Goode named Elizabeth and 'adopts' her as his sister. After getting the news that she might be leaving, Percy takes her to the safest place he knows and there they try to find a way to stay together.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Elizabeth was very shy, so it was weird that Gwen would target her.

One morning at school, something snapped, Gwen slapped Elizabeth and shouted something cruel. Lizzie's eyes started to swell with tears, but Gwen went further and punched her in the stomach, leaving Lizzie on the floor, crying. Then the boy came; he was all, with black hair and beautiful sea green eyes,

"Gwen, what's going on?"

"Percy! It's not what you think!" Gwen stuttered.

"Really? You punching a girl in the stomach is not what I think? You calling her cruel names that no one should ever say to anyone isn't what I think? Then what is it? Explain it to me."

"But, I-" Gwen ran off crying. Percy held out his hand to Lizzie and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was sincere; Lizzie could already tell he'd be one of the few people she could trust.

"Kind of, my stomach still hurts."

"Well, there's not really anything I can do about that," The older boy grinned mischievously, "so you're going to have to be in a wheelchair, forever."

The joke he made in a baby voice caused Lizzie to laugh, already feeling better. She was surprised a boy like that would even _talk_ to her, let alone stand up for her.

"My name is Percy, by the way, Percy Jackson."

"Elizabeth, call me Lizzie."

"Come on," he grabbed her hand. "I'm taking you to a nurse."


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas

Chapter One:Christmas

The sun rose early on Christmas morning, snow blowing gently across Lizzie's window. She ran into Percy's room and jumped on his bed.

"Get up, Percy, It's CHRISTMAS!"

She sat on his legs and punched his back playfully,

"Dude! Get up, lazy butt!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still very groggy,

"What time is it?" He looked at his clock

"FIVE! You get me up at FIVE in the morning?"

"And?" Lizzie's pouty face was irresistible.

"Never mind," Percy was grateful to spend Christmas with the young girl. "Let's go see what's in your stocking."

By the time Sally and Paul had woken up, Percy and Lizzie were sitting at the kitchen table, eating waffles, blue of course, courtesy of Percy; and playing a round of Mythomagic, Lizzie getting frustrated at Percy's lack of knowledge of the game.

"Merry Christmas, you guys," Sally yawned. "What are you doing up? It's 7:30."

"Don't worry, Mom, we saved opening the presents for when you woke up. Lizzie woke me up at five, so we came out here to raid the stockings," Percy explained. "Did you know that Lizzie is probably better at Mythomagic than Nico? She is _killing _me here."

Nodding her head in agreement, Lizzie stuffed the rest of her waffles into her mouth and cried,

"Can't we open presents, now? Please?"

Laughing, Paul herded them all into the living room and passed out the presents.


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble

**A/N: Sorry, I was having ****_terrible _****writer's block during this chapter, the next one will be better; swear on the Styx and everything.**

January fifth was when Percy heard from Lizzie since Christmas.

"Lizzie? Are you okay?"

She turned and looked at him; her blood-shot eyes were puffy and brimming with tears.

"Oh no, was it Gwen again?" He asked, about to walk over and give Gwen a piece of his mind.

"No, Percy. It's not that, my parents th-" she gulped. "They don't want me anymore, they put me in foster care, and someone adopted me. Percy, I won't-" She stopped again, this time Percy understood. He gave her a big warm hug; then he started crying too. Abruptly, though, Percy stopped.

"Wait, grab you stuff, I'm going to take you on a trip."

So Lizzie grabbed some clothes and off they went. Percy put her stuff in the back of his Prius and sped away from Goode High School, and away from all their problems.

About twenty minutes out, Lizzie asked where they were going.

"A summer camp, one of my favorite places." Was Percy's quite confusing answer.

"Won't it be closed?" Lizzie asked, after all, it was January.

Percy shook his head and wouldn't say anything more on the matter.

A while later, they stopped at the bottom of a tall hill on Long Island.

"Here's where we get off," Percy instructed. He took her things from the trunk and started up the hill. Confused, yet excited at the prospect of leaving her past behind; Lizzie followed. Once they got to the top of the hill, the only thing to be seen was a tall pine tree.

"I thought you said we were going to a summer camp," Lizzie said.

Laughing, Percy replied,

"We are; I give you, Elizabeth Mullins, permission to enter camp." With that, Percy ran down the hill, giving Lizzie no choice but to trail behind.

As soon as she passed the pine, Lizzie saw an elaborate camp, a circle of cabins, each spectacularly decorated, a strawberry field and so much more. Realizing she was falling behind, the fourteen year old hurried to catch up. Once she caught up, Percy was already greeting some friends on the beach, friends that just so happened to have either one eye, or goat legs.

"Tyson! Grover! How are you guys? It's great to see you again."

"Brother!" The one with a single eye exclaimed, "I have missed you, and so has Ella." With the last statement, the Cyclops, evidently named Tyson, blushed deeply.

"I missed you, too. Oh! Guys, I want you to meet my friend, Lizzie. Come here, sis'."

Sheepishly, Lizzie walked up to her pseudo brother and said the first thing that came to her mind,

"He's a goat."

Indignantly, Goat-Man said,

"Hey! I'm a satyr, only half goat. And my name's Grover, by the way."

Bewildered, Percy said,

"You can see that? How many eyes does Tyson have, then?"

Lizzie thought that this was a ridiculous question,

"Umm, one. Percy, why are you acting like this, why did the Cyclops call you 'Brother?' and why are there Cyclopes and satyrs here in the first place?"

Percy sighed then, obviously, reluctantly explained that the Greek gods were real, and that he was the son of Poseidon, Tyson was his brother and Grover had found the god Pan and had a girlfriend named Juniper who is a dryad. Oblivious to the fact that Lizzie was completely overwhelmed by all this information, Percy rambled on about his life at camp. By the time he got to the point where he was talking about the war with Gaea, Lizzie had turned to Grover and had gotten the condensed version of it all.

Scared and confused, Lizzie burst out,

"Percy, what is going on? One minute, I tell you I'm leaving, the next you whisk me to a place with Cyclopes, satyrs, what's next? A centaur?"

At that moment, Chiron trotted up behind Percy and asked,

"What's going on? Percy, who's this?"

Suddenly desperate the son of Poseidon said,

"Chiron, this is my friend, Lizzie. She's not a half-blood, but she needs to stay here; at least until it's safe for her to come home. Please, sir. She's like family to me."

Just then, a holographic wave, the symbol Kymopoleia appeared over Lizzie's head. Chiron smiled and proclaimed,

"All hail Elizabeth Mullins, daughter of Kymopoleia, goddess of violent sea storms."

Smiling more than he ever has before, Percy lifted Lizzie into the air and spun her around.

"Ha! This is great! We're actually family!"

Percy rambled on and on about how he was going to make her cabin the absolutely best one there, while Lizzie, confused as ever, felt a tugging sensation in her stomach as Percy spun her, and a whirlpool formed in the middle of Canoe Lake. Startled, every one stared at the new girl, much more powerful than they first thought.

"Whoa," Grover breathed. "How did the monsters overlook you?"

All Lizzie wanted to do was to go home, back to the Jackson-Blofis apartment in Manhattan. She turned and walked over to Percy's cabin and pulled out her phone. Grover told her that she wasn't supposed to have one, but right now, she just needed to hear some encouraging words.

"Lizzie?" a voice said on the other end. "What's up?"

"I wanna come home, Sally. Percy took me to Camp Half-Blood, but I just wanna come home." Lizzie cried into the phone. "I'm confused and scared and have no clue what's going on."

"Lizzie, do you want me to come get you?" The sincerity in her voice put Lizzie over the edge. Tears streamed down her face as she said that's exactly it. Sally's soothing voice came over the phone, telling the brunette that she'll be there in around twenty minutes. With that, their conversation ended and Lizzie flopped onto a bed and cried.


	4. Chapter 3: Home

**A/U: Unless I have a serious breakthrough, this will be the last chapter. I'm just not feeling it anymore. Let's hope that this chapter's a good one.**

Three weeks had passed since Percy had 'kidnapped' Lizzie and took her to Camp Half-Blood. Once Sally had come and picked them up, (Percy drove home himself because he had to get his Prius back), the family sat down and had a long conversation ending with a trip to Social Services. They talked with the family who had adopted Lizzie and found that they were not the right family for her; they were just in it because they had been paid to, and they hated children and beat the ones they already had. After that interesting visit, the Blofis-Jackson household, including Lizzie, went to the courthouse and reported the couple. In a few days, Sally and Paul went out and left Lizzie in Percy and Annabeth's protection, as she was spending the week with them. The three teenagers spent the evening sitting around, just talking or watching movies. Around ten o'clock, Lizzie fell asleep in front of the Little Mermaid, her and Percy's choice; of course, Annabeth had no choice but to watch along. Percy noticed her curled up in the chair and got up to carry her back to her room.

"Percy," Lizzie mumbled sleepily. "Can you stay with me? I don't wanna be alone." How could anyone resist that?

"Sure, Sweetheart. I'll always be here for you. I guarantee it." Once Lizzie's eyes had drifted back closed, Percy, rubbing small circles on her back whispered, "Swear it on the Styx."

When Sally and Paul got home, they pulled Percy aside and told him that they had gotten him and Lizzie both early birthday presents. "How would you like to have a little sister, Perce?"

Ecstatic, Percy whooped and jumped around, before realizing that Lizzie was asleep and he quieted down. "How'd you do it? I thought we had lost her. Oh my gods, I gotta tell Lizzie!" With that the eighteen year old tore down the hall and soon yells of excitement came from Lizzie's room.

Percy soon came out hauling his new little sister on his back, singing, "It's the best day EVER! It's the best day ever," Soon Lizzie joined in and sang the ridiculous song with the brunette.

Lizzie jumped off of Percy's back and scrambled to give Paul and Sally huge hugs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy that, out of the millions of girls in the world, you chose me to be your daughter. I love you."

Lizzie's new parents just smiled brightly and hugged her back saying, "There is no one else in the world we would rather have as our daughter, Lizzie. We love you too, and the thought of you going away to that abusive family, we couldn't stand it. We had to bring you home." Paul lifted his daughter up and looked her in the eye. "I hope you know that we will punish you, give you chores, make sure you do your homework," That one got a giggle coming from everyone; they knew that they had nothing to worry about with the 'Whiz Kid.' "But, we will also love you, be here for you when you have bad dreams, we will never let you feel unwanted again."

Lizzie buried her face into her father's shoulder, then pulled Sally and Percy in for a family group hug. "I hope this family lasts till kingdom come," she whispered.

That night, as Lizzie and Percy cuddled in his bed, the older child of the sea kissed the younger's hair and said, "Lizzie, you've always been more than a friend. You've always been family."

**A/N: Now, wasn't that a sweet ending? I'm sad to see this story go, ****_but_**** I have other ones posted for your great fangirl/fanboy pleasure: **

**-The Quest of the Four**

**-Long Last**

**-It's Love**

**-Lost and Found**

**The last two are about Once Upon A Time, and the first two are Solangelo. **

**Happy Reading! ~KorenBlofis**


End file.
